A display apparatus that has a display panel using a non-self-emission type liquid crystal as a light modulation element has a backlight unit for illuminating the display panel from the back and displays an image by controlling the transmittance of the light emitted from the backlight unit using the liquid crystal. Light-emitting diodes and the like are used as light sources of the backlight unit (see Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2007-273204, for example).
However, the technology described in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2007-273204 needs to measure the resistance values of the light-emitting diodes and calculates the average and standard deviation of the measured resistance values to select the light-emitting diode having a desired resistance value. This results in an increase in labor and costs for measuring a resistance value, calculating the average and standard deviation, selecting the light-emitting diode and the like.
To this end, there is a need for a display apparatus that is capable of preventing or reducing variation in the light quantity of light-emitting diodes, which is caused by fluctuations in forward voltages of the light-emitting diodes, without increasing labor and costs.